Today Will Never End
by BlackReRayne
Summary: What if BB's sister worked under L and had a rival with an immortal girl who is in love with Light Yagami How will Y cope in the heat of the infamous Kira case OC'S involved OCxL OCxLight
1. Prolouge

_**PROLOGUE **_

_~Yunako's Point Of Veiw~_

_Today was the last day of my normal life in America. The day my life changed for good. The day started like any other day. Get up, get ready and head to work._

_My career was being the 4__th__ best detective in the world but I knew the top 3 was all L. After work I went and visited my older brother by 3 years, Beyond Birthday the infamous serial killer in Los Angeles. The reason he was in prison was because he wanted to create "an unsolvable case" In which would challenge L the world's top 3 detectives and my boss. Me and Beyond were L's successors because we were one of the smartest in whammy's orphanage for gifted children, Back to my point of how my life changed._

_It all happened when I got back from visiting my brother. I was checking my mail as I came across a video message from the world's leading detective and my boss L._

_The message was just a formal way of telling me to get my ass on a plane and come to Japan for a big case that has just came into the light._

"_The Kira Case"_

_And that was the end of my once normal life shattered by crime I had a feeling that this would be the toughest case yet._

_~Mayu's Point Of View~_

_I had known all my life I was different. I mean who has natural blue hair throughout school each teacher always questioned me about dying my hair an unusual colour, but unnatural hair colour is a common trait for any immortal_

_Any way the day my world changed was the day I saw an unusual creepy monster following Light Yagami that was called Ryuk. The first time I ever saw it I was walking into my English class and at the sudden sight caused me to scream which I quickly covered by placing my hands on my head mumbling something about "stupid me I forgot my notebook"_

_I took my seat still mentally scolding myself as Light handed me a spare note book. __He is so cute if only he knew how I feel about him._

_My point is that thing was following light so I used my death note and wrote its name which I found out due to my shinigami eyes, but for some unknown reason it didn't work so that ruled out the possibility of being a human or a ghost because a human would die and a ghost would finally pass on._

_Also lately theirs allot of trouble going around called "the kira case" the way of the killings of evil people happened was allot like the way the death note worked._

_Maybe the world has just became more intresting with the start of this new case._


	2. Cover Teacher or not?

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cover Teacher or Not?**_

_~Yunako's Point Of Veiw~_

_Today I arrived at Japan where Watari picked me up and took me to L's Suite when I arrived to help out with the case I find out he had no clues to back-up his claim after he told me that he then told me my task for tomorrow ._

"_I have to do what!" I exclaimed as I slammed my hands down onto the table as Lawliet re-explained "because I have no Leads I have placed you as the cover teacher until some leads have been established. So for now you will be working at the high school round the corner"_

_I, knowing that I have no say in the matter I sigh and ask L "when do I start" he replied "you need to be there at 7am and tonight you will stay in the room across the hall"_

_I nod and head to my room, got ready for bed and fell asleep. In the morning I changed into a nice flowing skirt with a plain black vest top. I walked to the high school arriving at precisely 7am. I went to see the school's head teacher's office to sign my teachers agreement._

_By the time I got to the class I was covering for which was a senior year. I slid the door open to see the teacher who was waiting patiently for me to arrive but because I looked so young the teacher mistaken me for one of the students._

"_are you a new student" he questioned but before I had the chance to explain he pointed towards a blue haired female "take a seat next to Mayu and study quietly until the cover teacher arrives."_

_The comment annoyed me and caused me to harshly say "im not a student im the cover teacher" some of the class giggled as the teacher sternly said "take your seat and do some work" but I retaliated "I for once actually want to do my work but someone won't let me do my job" after a few hours of arguing the teacher finally left the room and I started to introduce myself._

"_hello class my name is Yukiko and im your new cover teacher" I say bowing to the class when I notice one of the female students the one named Mayu that i was suppose to take a seat next to had an unusual life span which reminded me of a damage gauge but I pushed the thought back._

_~Mayu's Point Of View~_

Today was another, what creepy enough was average me and light came into school early. For the entire walk to school there has been this hunched over creature following light.

We entered and sat in class and studied before the rest of the class arrived.

The teacher started to speak and pointed to me while talking to a girl which appeared to be our age her hair was blackish purple. I didn't expect it but she started talking back at him at this point i started recording the argument. Light turned to me and said "and your supposed to be smart?" I pouted as i said without intending the pun "awwwww Lighten up Light"


End file.
